


Golden Section/Золотое Сечение

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не знаешь, когда твой самый лучший и близкий друг станет в твоих глазах сексуально привлекательным. Может, во всем виновата мексиканская жара? Или текила?<br/>Иллюстрация от Уточки_Канешна (http://utinoe.diary.ru/): http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/8/4/2884430/78432723.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Section/Золотое Сечение

Если спросить Пауля о том, какой был его первый раз, он вспомнит не свой первый юношеский неловкий секс, за который перед девушкой было стыдно. Он вспомнит Мексику. Мексику – бескрайний засушливый край. Для них, привыкших к чистой благополучной Европе, эта пустынная местность была похожа на марсианские пейзажи из старых фантастических фильмов. Бесконечная пустыня с цветущими оазисами городов, разбросанными на огромном расстоянии друг от друга. В душных автобусах, бороздящих эти невероятные расстояния, время тянулось безумно медленно, и ночевка даже в захудалом придорожном мотеле казалась раем. После изматывающей дороги хотелось только две вещи – принять душ и лечь спать. Но между этими двумя желаниями всегда становилась дружеская попойка. Ритуал – посидеть перед сном в компании шести человек, распить местный напиток, – в данном случае, текилу, заедая ее лаймом и солью, – поговорить, поделиться впечатлениями и разойтись спать.  
В тот раз Пауль и Кристоф засиделись. Остальные, один за другим, расходились по своим номерам, непременно пожелав перед этим «спокойной ночи». Они остались наедине. Шнайдер был удивительно разговорчив тем вечером, и Пауль просто не мог уйти. Он сидел напротив него, утопая в мягком кресле и подпирая хмельную голову рукой, не сводя с него взгляда. Он почти не вникал в то, что нес подпитый Кристоф, глупо улыбаясь и хихикая над своими же шуткам, только кивал периодически, заслышав вопросительную интонацию, и смеялся вместе с ним.   
Пауль не мог понять, то ли это была лишняя рюмка текилы, то ли его лучший друг и правда красивый? Очень красивый… Красивые ладони, выписывающие вместе с рассказом витиеватые жесты в воздухе, с длинными, но аккуратными пальцами; широкая, обаятельная улыбка; голубые глаза… Пауль опускает взгляд от его губ к шее, груди, бедрам… Он понимает, что хочет своего друга. Хочет снять с него эти шорты, скрывающие аппетитные ноги, футболку…И плевать, виной ли тому текила, или он просто не замечал этого раньше за собой.  
\- Ох, что-то я засиделся, - Шнайдер широко потягивается и зевает, - все, пойду к себе. Спокойной ночи.  
Пауль возвращается к реальности, моргает пару раз, и резко встает следом за ним:  
\- Я тебя провожу, - он наливает себе еще рюмку и быстро выпивает, не закусывая.  
Пока они поднимаются на второй этаж, Ландерс про себя судорожно пытается придумать повод, чтобы зайти в комнату к другу. Хотя… какой к черту повод? Это же его лучший друг. Он мог прийти к нему домой среди ночи, и никаких вопросов не возникало. Вот и сейчас, когда Кристоф открыл дверь, и Пауль ввалился следом за ним в комнату, он даже не спросил, зачем, только усмехнулся и попросил закрыть дверь.  
Шнайдер снимает футболку, которая пропахла текилой, солнцем и Шнайдером, бросает ее на кресло, потягивается и широко разводит руки в стороны, зевая:  
\- Ты что-то хотел? А то я спать хочу.  
Что-то хотел. Вернее, кого-то. Пауль несколько мгновений смотрит на его ровную, гладкую спину, собирается с мыслями, подходит к нему, крепко обводит его торс руками и касается губами его плеча. Кристоф вздрагивает и пытается резко повернуться, но алкоголь сделал его менее поворотливым:  
\- Пауль!... ты чего?!  
Несколько мгновений неловкой возни, и Шнайдер оказывается лежащим на кровати, прижатым к ней ставшим вдруг таким решительным и сильным Паулем. Он непонимающе смотрит на него, как обманутый ребенок, часто хлопает ресницами и пытается выпутать свои руки из захвата:  
\- Пауль…отпусти… - он предпринимает очередную бесплодную попытку вырваться, но тем самым только сильнее заводит Ландерса.  
\- Лежи…смирно… - сквозь зубы отвечает Пауль, так отчаянно уцепившийся за возможность овладеть своим другом.  
Пауль наклоняется к нему и касается его соленых губ поцелуем, совершенно не стараясь продемонстрировать ему свое мастерство, а лишь утоляя свое желание попробовать на вкус эти аппетитные губы. Он так же резко открывается от него и буквально срывает с него шорты. Шнайдер перестает сопротивляться, как будто смирившись со своей участью, только грустно смотрит на своего бывшего друга, взглядом спрашивая – «тебе это правда нужно? Но я не понимаю, зачем?»   
Ландерс проводит ладонями по его ладным бокам и бедрам, снова возвращается ладонями к груди, касается пальцами горошин его сосков, любуется им. Если раньше он только слышал о том, что существует золотое сечение, теперь он видел его, воплощенным в своем друге. Он мешкает несколько мгновений, глядя в глаза Кристофа, потом переворачивает его на живот и стягивает с него плавки, открывая своему взору аккуратную маленькую задницу барабанщика. Тот беспомощно поскуливает, смущаясь такого положения, и старается перевернуться:  
\- Пауль…прекрати…  
\- Тихо, - Пауль касается его левой ягодицы ладонью и поглаживает, - у тебя есть крем?  
\- В сумке…был…  
\- Я возьму. Не шевелись.  
Ландерс встает, бесцеремонно роется в его сумке, роняя что-то звонкое на пол, и, наконец, извлекает тюбик крема для рук. Он невольно усмехается всплывшему в голове слову. «Неженка».  
К его удивлению, Шнайдер так и не воспользовался паузой и не поднялся с кровати, только лег поудобнее, подложив подушку себе под грудь и обведя ее руками. Послушный какой. Ландерс скинул с себя брюки и снова забрался на кровать, нависнув над ним:  
\- Будет больно.  
\- Я догадался.  
Пауль снова усмехнулся и выдавил себе на палец белый теплый крем. Осторожно, как будто он боялся, что Шнайдер стеклянный, Ландерс коснулся им сомкнутого ануса, проникая все глубже и глубже, сантиметр за сантиметром. В комнате было тихо, как будто они были одни среди этой пустыни. Только Кристоф едва различимо скулит и шумно дышит.   
Когда в тело барабанщика ловко проскальзывали уже два коротких пальца ритм-гитариста, он нарушил тишину:  
\- Возьми презерватив.  
\- Где?  
\- В сумке.   
\- Издеваешься, да?   
\- Нет, возьми. Пожалуйста.  
Пауль недовольно сопит, но встает и снова роется в сумке:  
\- У тебя, блин, как у бабы в сумке, фиг что найдешь.  
Кристоф тихо смеется, это похоже на истерику.   
После пары крепких матюков заветная резинка найдена, и Ландерс в очередной раз возвращается на кровать. Он смотрит на спину Шнайдера, мерно сходящиеся в ритм его спокойному дыханию лопатки, и переворачивает его лицом к себе.   
\- Извини.   
\- Давай, не тяни.  
Ландерс накатывает резинку на свой член и вталкивает его в тело Шнайдера. Тот болезненно изгибается в пояснице и едва сдерживается от громкого стона. Это и правда больно. Пауль отвлекает его от этой боли – наклоняется и легонько прикусывает мочку его правого уха. Но больше он не хочет думать о чувствах его друга. Он просто хочет его поиметь. Пауль хватает его за бедра, раздвигает ноги шире и задирает, смотрит ему в глаза и настойчиво вдалбливается в его тело, все глубже с каждым толчком, все резче с каждым движением всего тела. Он выкладывается весь, рычит и сдавленно стонет от наслаждения. Оргазм наступил быстро. Несколько спазмических, грубых толчков, и Ландерс замер с глухим стоном.  
Пришел в себя он быстро, через несколько секунд. Шнайдер лежал на своем месте, под ним, краснеющий и смущенный. Его грудная клетка судорожно поднималась и опускалась. Пауль опустил взгляд ниже и приметил эрекцию барабанщика. С ухмылкой, довольный собой, он вынул член из его тела и наклонился к зажатому прежде между их животами стволу:  
\- А ты все-таки неравнодушен, дорогуша.  
Кристоф промямлил в ответ что-то, но тут же замолчал, почувствовав, что его головка погрузилась в рот гитариста. Ловкие пальцы, привыкшие перебирать струны, вкупе с умелыми губами, быстро уровняли их счет. Один-один.

\- Оставайся.  
Пауль почти застегнул на себе брюки, когда услышал тихое предложение в спину от зажавшегося у стенки Кристофа.  
\- Кровать маленькая.  
\- Я подвинусь. Оставайся.  
Ландерс посмотрел на него и усмехнулся, вернувшись на влажную после их возни простынь. И утром пусть будет, что будет.


End file.
